


Tale as Old as Time

by papao156



Category: Disney Princesses, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Disney, F/M, Inspired By Undertale, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papao156/pseuds/papao156
Summary: Arial lives with her brother Sans in the little village of Snowdin, but her life suddenly take a drastic turn when Sans dissapears





	

The morning sun was entering Arial’s room throughout her little window. Today looked like a beautiful day, birds were  singing, flowers were blooming, and it seemed her brother Sans was already in his workshop. After cleaning herself and preparing breakfast for her and Sans, she got ready to go to town, she must give back to Mr. Lizard the book he had borrowed her last week.

 

– _ Sans!– _ Arial shouted to her brother – _ I'm leaving now! Do you need something?! _ – After some crashes and weird mechanical noises, Sans’ voice was heard – **Ok A!! Just come back before sundown** !– 

 

Arial could only roll her eye sockets, she knew that when Sans had a machine idea, he would work until he got it right, or his workshop ending up in flames. Well, he could only be there for him and make sure he didn't work himself to the bone.

 

After a 10 minute walk, the little town was seen, it was a quiet village, everyday like the one before, full of little people who lived a peaceful life. 

–Good morning Arial!!– shouted the familiar voice of the town's baker, Muffet  – Where you off to? – 

 

Arial was always amazed of Muffet multitasking abilities, as she was talking to her, Muffet also was preparing a tea and some loafs of bread for some monsters.

 

_ –To the bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story about a sword, and a wizard, and a...– _ Arial could only get more excited when talking about the books she read, before being interrupted –Yeah, yeah, very nice!! Muffin, the bread!–

 

Shrugging it off, Muffet was busy as always, after all she wanted to get back home soon so whatever. 

 

The bookshop is usually empty, which is good for Arial, that way she had privacy to read without distractions. After a few hours, she thanked Mr. Lizard for giving her her favorite book as a present. Then as she walked home and read her book once more, she didn't noticed the poor duck shoot out from the sky.

 

–Excellent as always M’lord, you didn't missed a single shot!– a lanky looking skeleton with a golden fang cheered. Slim always acting like a little puppy following his master.

 

A bright metallic blue eye light shone deviously, there stood a short fanged skeleton, magic flaring in his hands as he saw his prey fall.

 

– I know! I'm the magnificent Cranberry after all mutt! I don't know the meaning of “failing”! – said the little skeleton striking a pose 

 

As Arial passed by, Cranberry looked at her with awe, determination flaring in his features, he wanted that girl, and he was certain to get her as his wife, after all, any monster in their right mind would die to be the Magnificent Cranberry’s mate. 

 

– You know mutt, it's time for me to make a move on her, the most handsome monster in town should only have the best, and Arial, being the most gorgeous skeleton, is the best, therefore she is mine – Cran smirked as he started approaching her –But M’lord! She is the “inventor’s” sister! He is a loon! Maybe Arial could be as crazy as him! I recommend to … hmph!! –

 

Slim was silenced with a not so subtle punch in the face, Cranberry’s face was everything but pleased at the nerve his mutt had to speak without praising him or his decisions. Arial might be difficult to start with, but he was sure that with the proper training, Arial would be the perfect wife, and dare to say mother of his offspring? That mental image made him blush a bit, to think Arial over him, adoring him everyday in every possible way, and raising strong children for him to be proud of. But he shake it off as he Arial about to leave the town. He quickly walked in front of her, but as distracted as she was, Arial bumped right into him.

 

_ –Oh I'm so sorry Cran, I wasn't paying attention. _ – Arial excused herself to the short skeleton, while he wordlessly took the book off her hands. – _ Cran, please give me my book back  _ – she said – Why do you keep reading as if is the end of the world, you should socialize more my dear – Cran said as he grabbed Arial by the hip – What do you say if we head to the pub and have a drink or two as I tell you some of my fantastic adventures –

 

Arial rolled her eye sockets, she had always disliked Cran’s egocentric personality, how awful he treated others, like if he was the lord and grace that ruled over everyone's life. Well, not hers, that was for sure.

 

– _ I'm so sorry Cran, but my brother expects me before sundown, and I'm not sure what he would say if I got late _ – quickly Arial responded to the invitation. –I'm sure you're loon of a brother won't even notice you are gone Miss Arial– Slim chuckled to himself, but heard clearly by the other monsters. – _ My brother isn't crazy! He is a genius! – _

 

As soon as those words left her mouth, a loud “boom” was heard coming from her house. Arial got rid of Cran’s grip as she ran towards her home. On the other hand, both Cran and Slim started howling of laughter.

 

\------

 

As she got home, Arial heard their little dog barking at the workshop’s door,the little white dog was now a dusty grey, this made Arial inmensendly worried, cause even if her brother was a genius who could teleport, there was always the chance that he could be caught distracted, and with only 1 HP, any sign of dust was alarming to her, not to mention the big burning hole on one of the walls.

 

– _ Hush Toby, everything is OK _ – Arial said as she picked up the little animal – _ Sans!! Sans are you alright!?– _ Arial was opening the basement's door, a thick cloud of smoke coming out, making her nonexistent lungs hurt.

 

As she got closer, she found her brother inside a barrel, loud snores being heard. Arial gave soft chuckles, opened the windows and gently taped her brother's bottom.

 

_ –Sans, the world might be upside down, but we can't join it _ – some soft laughs were heard from inside the barrel, then a soft “plop” and a flash of blue, and Sans was standing next to her – **Well, you know what they say, it you can't against them, join em** – 

 

Arial was about to laugh, until she noticed the many little scratches and when checking Sans HP, 0.3/1 wasn't a good thing at  all. Arial gave him a cold hearted look, she was completely OK with Sans being an inventor/scientist, but what she would never approve, was Sans pushing himself until he was dangerously weak.

 

–  **He he…. Don't worry A, I'm fine. But it is so much better than anything I could have imagined!!** – Sans eyes shone like a child on a candy store –  **Is even more powerful than what I originally expected! And look at this!** – 

 

Sans rushed to his tool table, grabing a weird looking bracelet. When he put it on, his invention came to life. Blue magic shone, and the giant skull began to move, the “Gaster Blaster” was finally finished. Sans said something, but his voice instead came out throughout the giant skull. Arial gasped in awe, he finally did it!! All Sans’ hard work was finally fruitful, he had had the Blaster idea since he was a child, and it was not until several months after moving to town, that he finally started his project. So many prototypes, fail attempts and several fires, but it was finally here!!

 

_ –Oh Sans!! YOU DID IT!! I’M SO PROUD!!!– _ Sans blushed a bit after hearing this – **He he… thanks sis… But now I'm so bone tired….. But I finished just in time!! Tomorrow is the fair in New Home!!** – Arial hug he'd brother tightly –  _ I knew you could do it!! You will be recognized as the great scientist I know you are! Just like you said dad was _ !– Sand just hugged her little sister a bit tighter – **Yeah… thanks sis.../–**

 

After having dinner and some sleep, Sans was ready to go, but due to the short time he had, Sans had to take the forest path to get by sunrise tomorrow. The old forest was dangerous, but Sans had assured Arial that with his Blaster, he would be safe. Little Toby yipped dutifully, a little backpack on his back. Toby had always protected Sans, once when Sans had gotten really hurt, Toby had gone to town to find Arial. Toby was both a pet and protector, the little white dog was the best friend both Sans and Arial could ask for. 

 

–  _ Goodbye Sans! Good luck!! _ – Sans waved at her, his usual grin across his face – **See you in three days A!!** –

 

\-----

 

Sans was utterly lost. There was no other explanation for how long he had traveled and that he wasn't out yet. He could always try to teleport, but not having a clear image on how New Home looked nowadays, there was great chance he won't end up where he needs and wants. On the other hand he could teleport back home, but with how weak he already felt, there was no way he could teleport himself, Toby and the Blaster. He gave a heavy sigh, the only option was to continue, he would get out eventually, he should have packed more quiche though. Suddenly, Toby started barking, that wasn't a good sign at all. Sans grab the bracelet and put it on, ready to defend himself, and so, three Timberwolves appeared between the trees, the wooden creatures growled at him, and launched themselves towards the skeleton.

 

After a lot of laser shooting, running throughout the forest, Sans had lost Toby in the way, but he was a smart dog, he would find his way home, and so as Sans, he would find his way to his little sister. But right now… he needed to find a place to rest for the night, and the pouring sky wasn't helping at all, he would get sick at this rate, but the wolves were still hunting his bones. Run, run, run!! The Blaster was weakening him even more, but it was his only defense against the wooden monsters. It all seemed hopeless, until he saw a building at the distance, so he ran, he ran like never in his life before, he ran for his life, he ran for his sister.

 

He got there just before a wolf could take a bite out of him, he closed the gate and gave a heavy sigh of relief. The mysterious building was a castle, a very creepy looking castle, but if he could ask for refuge for the night, he would go back home in the morning.

 

He gave three knocks, and the door opened by itself, his bones were shaking, they were soaking wet and he was already sneezing.

 

– **Hello? Anyone here?–** Sans said to no one in particular –  **I lost my tricycle in the forest, I want to know if I could stay here for the night?** –

 

Sans was unaware he was being watched by a pair of monsters, a nervous yellow dinosaur in brown clothes and a short yet sharp skeleton with a golden tooth. Both monster were whispering to themselves, following every step Sans gave.

 

–(Absolutely no Red. The master would dust us if we let him stay. He will leave eventually.)– the dinosaur said – **{Just look at the poor guy Alph, I'm sure this sucker won't last the night out there, and if he stays, at least we could gain some easy EXP}** – Red smirked to himself – **{‘sides, look** at **that fancy thing he got there, boss would really like it}** –

 

And without giving her time to respond, Red had teleported behind Sans. He could only laugh at the terrified squeak Sans gave when he poked him several times, only to teleport when he turned around. This went on several minutes, until Alphy saw the distress in Sans’ face and gave Red an ice cold look, making him stop. 

 

– **{Welcome Mister, come take a seat next to the fire, you'll feel a lot better in no time}** – grinned the fanged skeleton – **{Let me take your things}** – with a plop, Red was behind Sans taking off his coat and the Blaster bracelet, the Blaster falling to the ground with a loud thump. –(R-red! R-remember the m-master)– but little Alphys’ pleads weren't heard as Red guided an exhausted Sans to the fireplace.

 

A very excitable blue eyed skeleton quickly appeared with a tea cart and several blankets for Sans. Sans was really grateful for the nice treatment, sea tea, nice warm blankets, he would get better by tomorrow and just teleport back home. Such a nice vision he had, until the door of the fireplace opened, extinguishing all light and warmth source in the room.

 

–WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?– growled a very deep voice, the figure hidden in the shadows –{W-well b-boss, this poor fella got lost in the forest a-and….}– the tall figure only glared and Red, silencing him up –DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A CHARITY HOUSE TO YOU!? STRETCH!! WHERE IS HE!? WHY HASN’T DONE HIS JOB!? – he said as he got next to Sans –AND YOU!! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?– He growled as he took the little skeleton. Sans tried to teleport away, but he was still too weak to do so. – DON'T YOU KNOW HOW IMPOLITE IS TO ENTER A HOUSE THAT ISN'T YOU WITHOUT PERMISSION!?– Sans tried to break the fierce grip, but it was futile. –YOU HAVE TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!! – Sans was pleading for mercy, but those piercing red blood eyes wouldn't leave his gaze.

\------------

  
Arial woke up sweating cold, an uneasy feeling on her soul, and tear filled sockets. She just had a horrible nightmare, and being home alone wasn't helping. It was still dark, so she decided to grab a glass of milk and try to fall asleep again, after all, nightmares are just that.


End file.
